1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, and more particularly to an adaptive serial and parallel mixed interference cancellation method for increasing performance and capacity of the CDMA system by reducing interference noises generated by multiple access.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A CDMA system using a conventional method of detecting single user has a disadvantage of deteriorating performance and capacity of the CDMA system as a number of users increases, because it ignores interferences among a plurality of users in the multiple user environment. Recently, there are proposed serial interference cancellation and parallel interference cancellation methods each for reducing the interference noises generated by multiple access.
The conventional serial interference cancellation method has a disadvantage that any of detectors already used in interference cancellation process does not contribute to continued interference cancellation processes, and when a reality restricts a repetition number of said interference cancellation, the method also deteriorates the system performance by selecting only single user in an interference cancellation process.
The conventional parallel interference cancellation method has a disadvantage of deteriorating a system performance when the magnitude of the power of a received signal is widely distributed.